


7. Don’t cry.

by luckycharmz



Series: 100 ways to say ‘I love you’ [7]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: 100 Ways to Say I Love You Writing Challenge, Boys In Love, Established Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Fluff, Immortal Husbands, M/M, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 19:35:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19069270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luckycharmz/pseuds/luckycharmz
Summary: Alec stands there, bleary eyed as he rubs at his chest. He smiles bashfully, leave it to Magnus to have him a complete mess before 9 in the morning. Yet his heart fills with warmth and compassion due to Magnus’ gaze.





	7. Don’t cry.

**Author's Note:**

> another short and sweet and absolutely fluffy one shot. enjoy!

Magnus is sitting on the couch in _their_ loft as his mind wonders to one year ago, today.

The day he married the love of his eternal life. He can’t remember a time in his life where he’s been happier than with Alec. He thinks of how they met, in no better fashion than fighting against evil- _together_. How he had flirted but Alec’s face had flushed long before, tripping over his words as they both smiled and got on with the night.

The kiss, all that had happened leading up to _that_ moment. How he had wanted so badly for Alec to open up to him and in the end knew he would have to be the one to. So he showed up at the wedding, ready to accept the consequences but not without one last fight. He was scared and vulnerable as he stood there, though his body language had shown completely otherwise. The moments that followed his arrival felt like an eternity until Alec had finally stepped down, making his decision as their lips _finally_ touched.

Their first date, their first time, first break up all leading to them getting married. Not to mention the complete battle cry it was to finally get married.

But today, as he sits in the comfort and pure bliss of their home, reminiscing, he is grateful for each and every moment-especially the painful ones for they have brought him the greatest moment, his forever- _Alexander_.

Just as his mind is about to ponder furthermore he is shaken from his beautiful thoughts to an even more beautiful reality. His breath hitches as he looks up from his cup of tea that he was about to sip. Alec walks through their bedroom door in only a pair of sweatpants that are hung low and his hairy, rune filled chest on full display along with his bed head.

Alec stands there, bleary eyed as he rubs at his chest. He smiles bashfully, leave it to Magnus to have him a complete mess before 9 in the morning. Yet his heart fills with warmth and compassion due to Magnus’ gaze.

Magnus is left gaping, in complete awe- shock even, as if reality has hit him all over again that this is _indeed his life_. Alec walks up to him, standing for a moment before deciding to kneel by Magnus. He knows better than to question Magnus for what he may have been thinking or for the look on his face because he already has it figured out.

“ _Baby_ , happy one year.” His voice is still rough with sleep and raspy yet sweet, absolute music to Magnus’ ears.

He puts his tea cup down absentmindedly and leans down, running a hand from the top of Alec’s hair until it’s resting on his nape as the other cups his left cheek.

“Thank you,” Magnus pauses. “... for the greatest year of _my life_.” His voice goes weary at the last words as his eyes fill with wetness.

“Hey.” Alec scolds as his brows furrow, pouting. “ _Don’t cry._ ” He shakes his head, wiping the tears that _just_ spill from Magnus’ eyes.

Confirming that what Alec had assumed Magnus was thinking was exactly that, of the hardships they’ve had to go through as individuals and more so as a couple to be here today, as the High Warlock of Alicante and Inquisitor of the Shadow World. _He too is grateful for never giving up, for believing in their love above all else._

Magnus leans down, smiling, to which Alec matches his own.

“Here’s to many, _many_ more years, Alexander Gideon Lightwood-Bane,” He says firmly.

“Here’s to us.” Alec finishes for him just before closing the space between them.

**Author's Note:**

> comment and leave feeedback! it makes my day!
> 
> have a good sunday y’all! <3


End file.
